We're Going on Pirates
by McJennJen
Summary: Another of my Disney Rides stories.


"We're going on Pirate's"

"But I want to go on..."

"We're going on Pirates."

"The Jungle Cruise is right there. We can just…"

"Blaine!" Dave stopped and spun around on his heal looking down at his boyfriend with a slightly irritated scowl. "I want to go on Pirates. That's the only ride I want to go on. We've stopped at four rides you wanted to go on and stood in a stupid amount of lines for food and souvenirs. We're going on Pirates right now and then you can continue to go on your rampage through Disneyland to whatever ride or attraction or store that your heart desires." Dave crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the pout from Blaine. That was why they'd bypassed the one ride for so many hours already, because Blaine had the pout that brought Dave to his knees.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with his big brown eyes that had been very reminiscent of a five year old the whole trip. He smiled widely for a moment and then stood on his tiptoes to peck a kiss on Dave's lips. "Sorry, babe." He said before taking Dave's hand and pulling them towards New Orleans Square.

"This line is longer."

"I know, but it's still not too bad."

"Jungle Cruise didn't have a line."

Dave squinted down at Blaine and the curly haired man smiled sweetly. "This is fine. I don't mind the line." He interlaced his fingers with Dave's and squeezed slightly.

"That's what I thought, preppy." Dave kissed Blaine's forehead and moved forward with the rest of the line.

"There's a restaurant?"

"Yes. I heard it's really hard to get into though. Like 3 month reservation."

"Oh, Bummer." Blaine snuggled just a little bit closer to the large man, his head falling on to his shoulder as they watched the scenery and listened to the crickets at the beginning of the bayou scene of the attraction.

Dave let his arm hang around Blaine's shoulder's his eyes wide and taking in every scene that passed by. He pointed out hidden Mickey's throughout the boat ride and explained how some of the animatronics worked. He'd always wanted to go on Pirates of the Caribbean, since he was a child. He'd gotten books from his mom and watched different videos. He was just fascinated by the story behind the ride; how it was the last one that was designed with help from Walt Disney himself, and that so many of the animatronics were still relevant today. An attraction designed and built in the 1950's was still relevant in the 2010's; the age of electronics and technological advances. Blaine nodded and smiled, enjoying the information, though not nearly as enthusiastic as his lover.

"You know, there's a lot more hiding places on this ride that It's a Small World." Blaine said, picking his head up from Dave's shoulder and smiling wickedly.

"No, Blaine." Dave whispered. "Look at all the people on the boat!" he tried to keep his voice low and steady.

Blaine settled one hand on Dave's thigh and worked its way up while he tried to place kisses on his thick neck. "Blaine!" he squeaked out slightly just before they were about to enter the burning city scene. He couldn't help but laugh though. The smaller man was so enthusiastic and, to be honest, as soon as the park closed and they made their way back to the hotel, he'd take full advantage of his boyfriend's excitement.

"Not here, you're going to get us kicked out."

"But well it only be the park, because I can spend the rest of our Disney days in the room." Blaine smiled into Dave's skin, kisses flutter lower, his hand working higher.

"I am not walking out of this ride with a hard-on." He grabbed Blaine's hand and put it to the side. His hand moved to Blaine's face, forcing him to look into his green eyes. "Wait, babe." He said simply before kissing him lightly and lingering. "We've got a whole week of vacation still. We have a while week of each other, lets not get too much the first two days."

And with that he put his arm back around Blaine's shoulders and went back to watching the scenery of the ride, pointing out a few more Mickey's and nuzzeling his head slightly into Blaine's curls.


End file.
